Legend of the Ancients
by SetsuUzumaki
Summary: It was believed that all Cetra were lost except for one, Aeris Gainsborough, whom Shinra has been trying to capture for years. It wasn’t until later they discovered there was another. A decedent of the Dragoons, named Cid Highwind. This is his story.


I do not own FF-VII or any of its characters.

FF VII - Legend of the Ancients

Chapter 1 – Legends Beginning

2000 years ago the Planet was home to four ancient nomadic tribes, each blessed with an elemental Mako crystal from the Planet. The Cetra (or Setora) protected the Earth Crystal. The Dragoons protected the Wind Crystal. The Mysidians protected the Water Crystal. And the Rajasi (Fire-Lion) protected the Fire Crystal.

All Ancients had the ability to commune with the planet, through there element. As well as the ability to guide the flow of the Planet's spiritual energy, this being the means by which they were able to cultivate life on the Planet. Being a nomadic race the four tribes migrated from one area to another, living in harmony with nature. Each tribe's history was recorded in a grimoire, handed down from one leader to the next.

The Ancients were deeply spiritual in nature and thus their appearances were influenced by what element of nature they lived closest too. The Setora, looking almost identical to regular humans, lived off of and protected the land. The Dragoon's, who were said to be descended from Dragons and had the ability to take either a human form or dragon form, lived in and protected the skies. The Mysidians lived in and protected the waters, with a human/reptilian like appearance that allowed them to travel on land as well as in the water. The Rajasi, who were beast like but possessed an intelligence surpassing that of any human's, protected the element of fire.

Humans are believed to be descendants of the Ancients, which have lost their ability to commune with nature. Due to when they forsook their migratory habits to form permanent settlements, giving up their close relationship with the Planet in favor of leisure and convenience.

An old legend is passed down among the surviving Ancients. It tells of how the Ancient races fought to protect their Planet, and were nearly reduced to extinction in the process.

"The Calamity from the Skies, descended upon our planet. Scarring the land and poisoning the waters. Sickness and madness spread throughout the Ancients, many were killed or changed into monsters. The humans, driven by fear went into hiding.

The creature that invaded our Planet we called "Heaven's Dark Harbinger". She invaded one's mind, able to glean memories and emotions of those she came in contact with. She could take the form of the fallen, and so get close enough to destroy their loved ones. Those that were taken by the sickness she brought were turned into monsters and fought against their brethren.

A small band of unchanged Ancients from each elemental tribe survived, and banded together to defeat "Heaven's Dark Harbinger". Absorbing the Wind Crystal, Earth Crystal, Water Crystal, and Fire Crystal into their bodies the clan leaders of the Dragoons, Setora, Mysidians, and Rajasi mounted a final assault on "Heaven's Dark Harbinger". Wielding their powers over the elements, and with help from the spiritual energy from the planet, they sealed "Heaven's Dark Harbinger's" body and essence into the very scar it left on the land.

Despite their victory over the "Calamity from the Skies", the Ancients civilization was lost, and their numbers dwindled down to almost nothing. The Mysidians line was completely wiped out. Only a handful of Setora, Dragoons, and Rajasi were left to guard the sacred locations and pass along the secrets of the Ancients.

Mankind took over the planet from the Ancients, and started their own civilization. The remaining Ancients hid among the humans to watch over and protect the planet. Preparing them selves, and their descendants, in-case the day ever came that "Heaven's Dark Harbinger" was revived. As time wore on, humanity forgot about "The Calamity from the Skies", and the Planets desperate battle for survival. The Ancient races became nothing but a myth, and their abilities fell into legend."

***Authors Note update***

Hi all. I know it's not a new chap, that will be coming next week, but I edited the first chap and now i think it flows better. Let me know if you think the same! And next week chap 2 will be up!

After researching time lines I've discovered that Cid is only 2 years older than Seph.

P.S. Thanks sooooooooooooooooooo much to all who reviewed the story I cherish every word!


End file.
